marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Byrne
Rose Byrne portrayed Moira MacTaggert in X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Apocalypse. Significant roles *Alex in Two Hands (1999) *B. G. in The Goddess of 1967 (2000) *Dormé in Star Wars, Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Rose Mortmain in I Capture the Castle (2003) *Gemma Taylor in The Rage in Placid Lake (2003) *Alex in Wicker Park (2004) *Briseis in Troy (2004) *Duchesse de Polignac in Marie Antoinette (2006) *Leah in The Dead Girl (2006) *Cassie in Sunshine (2007) *Scarley in 28 Weeks Later (2007) *Ellen Parsons in Damages (2007-2010) *Diana Wayland in Knowing (2009) *Jackie Q in Get Him to the Greek (2010) Quotes *''"She works for the CIA in this prequel and gets involved in the whole mutant community as it were, "I'm on mutants' side, so that's the main thing. "She kind of joins forces with Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr to use mutants for good rather than evil."'' *''"She really believes in them being able to coexist with humans,"'' *''We explore the relationship of Moira and Charles but not with Banshee - at least not yet!'' *''No, Matthew Vaughn was adamant she be American - despite James McAvoy's slight disappointment as he is Scottish.'' *''I researched the Cold War, the Cuban Missile Crisis and the CIA in 1962 as this is when the film is set. Production organized a brilliant X-Men expert to come and talk to us when we wanted. He came with a folder 20 pounds heavy with every comic and known fact on Moira McTaggert collated so I devoured that as well.'' *''We will see - I hope so. She truly devoted her entire life to the cause so it would only make sense.'' *''Her fashion sense…kidding. It was great to play the role of a true female pioneer in a time when misogyny was alive and well and to play someone so devoted and passionate about the mutant community - a cause that stands as a great metaphor - that we can all co-exist peacefully and progressively.'' *"I’d like a combination. I’d like Charles's power to read and to block people’s minds, but then I’d also love Angel Salvadore’s power to acid vomit! I think that’d be useful. You’re saying to the AD, "Where’s my cup of tea?" Boom! Your reputation might be a bit ruined. You might burn a few bridges. Literally. Maybe just the threat of it – just a side spew so they could see what you’ve got… But yeah, I think a combination of a few of them would be really cool.” *It was within a few weeks, because I remember telling the girls on set that I had an audition and found out about it. And I was, again, very lucky because it just fell between the times of when Damages would begin again. I think I did come in fairly late in the audition process for Moira McTaggert — I think they had started shooting by the time I got there. *"She is! Well, in the comics she’s a genetic doctor so she’s a specialist in mutations and mutant forms, but in this version of the comics she works for the CIA. And she’s a woman in a man’s world, she’s very feisty and ambitious — you know, she’s got a toughness about her which I liked. But she’s very progressive and believes that humans and mutants can co-exist peacefully and they can help one another, and she hatches a plan with James McAvoy’s character Xavier to get the mutants to assist the government in this huge conspiracy, which is set against the backdrop of the Cuban Missile Crisis. She’s very impassioned and has a lot of tension between her and Michael Fassbender’s character, and then there’s also sort of a romance between her and Xavier." *"I think it’s more of a hint than a full painting, or whatever the metaphor might be. Laughs But there’s definitely a flirtation and an affection; they’re allies, so from the start they’re there for each other. *Yes. I have no idea, I can’t speak for other people, but yeah, I signed up for the whole bonanza. This and another two."'' *"''I did — most of my stuff was with James, but I had a lot of ensemble pieces with a lot of the cast. They’re both wonderful in different ways; James is very smart, really clever with dialogue, really great with character, has an endless enthusiasm and energy and he’s really passionate about his work and a lot of fun. And Michael is brilliant. I think the tension between those two guys will be really interesting. Their relationship is the heart of the film. Michael has such a devilish streak in him that it really gives a whole new dimension to Magneto. I think it’s very exciting for fans to be able to revisit these characters as young men. What a pleasure, for fans to be able to say that." *"Moira is not part of the story, sadly. But I'm excited to see it!" * "Unfortunately, Moira is not showing up, I wish she was. I had such fun on X-Men: Apocalypse. I love that cast. It is a really fun, what do you call it? Superhero film… ensemble exactly. I can’t wait to see what Jessica Chastain does, cause I’m such a fan." Trivia Bryne is dating Ant-Man actor Bobby Cannavale. Category:X-Men cast